


A Helping Hand

by caliowl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Stancest Valentine Exchange 2021, Twincest, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliowl/pseuds/caliowl
Summary: Stan suggests that they “help each other out” in the mornings. Ford is uncertain how this will go.
Relationships: Stanford Pines/Stanley Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aftonrose2020 on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aftonrose2020+on+tumblr).



> For my valentine aftonrose2020 on tumblr for the Stancest Valentines Exchange! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> A big, hearty Thank You! to my beta yehvaru! You are an angel on Earth <3

In many ways, sailing the world with his twin brother is everything Ford had wished for and more. Stanley and he are together all the time and share in everything: exciting adventures, meeting new people, discovering new creatures and even finding the odd treasure now and then.

However...there are some things Ford hadn’t anticipated. Since he and Stanley are together _all_ the time and share in _everything_ …

Well, sometimes a man just needs a little _privacy_ , for Pete’s sake!

Ford’s bemoaning that very problem as he lies in their shared bed, cock hard and throbbing in the aftermath of a _very_ enjoyable dream. His gaze flickers towards his twin, but Stanley appears to be asleep. Ford bites his lower lip and tries to ease his way as quietly and gently from the bed as possible before Stanley wakes to the reality of his twin’s very obvious boner.

He’s about halfway out of the bed, one asscheek on the mattress and tongue sticking out slightly as he focuses on gently lifting his other leg from the bed, when Stanley addresses the situation.

“Sixer, it’s morning wood. Every guy gets it now and then. It’s not a big deal. You don’t have to go all _Mission Impossible: Raging Wood_ on me.”

“Stanley!” Ford shrieks in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks flare with heat as his twin cackles and rolls over to face him, resting his cheek in his hand.

“What? It’s true! You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s just one of those things, you know?”

“Well, you don’t have to _address_ it, Stanley!” Ford grumps, getting fully out of bed and throwing his covers vaguely back into place. “You know, there are plenty of people who have the courtesy to stay _quiet_ and leave a man in peace!”

“Yeah, but have I ever been one of those people, Sixer?” Stan asks. “The answer: not ever.” 

Ford sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. Stanley wasn’t wrong about his character. He wasn’t like Fiddleford was when they were rooming together - the man had been very discrete and was very observant when it came to Ford needing time to himself. Stanley, however...not so much.

Speaking of Stanley...he’d gotten a little too quiet since their exchange. 

Ford looks up to see his twin staring at him intently, eyebrows furrowed in thought. He looked like he was actually _holding himself back_ from saying something, which was rare enough that Ford felt obligated to point it out.

“What? What are you not saying?”

“Well…” Stanley drawls. “I was just thinking...this happens quite a bit. You creeping around the boat with a woody like some sort of guilty, prudish weirdo-”

“Don’t say it like- A guilty _what_?”

“Look, Sixer,” Stan says with a sigh. “When I said you have nothing to be ashamed of, I meant it. Like, you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of. You get me?” He asks, pointedly looking down at Ford’s crotch before meeting his eyes once more. 

“I-wha-?”

“And I was thinkin’, you know, since it’s just the two of us out here, all alone…well, maybe we can help each other out.”

Ford blinks. Then blinks again. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out because...well, what do you say to your twin brother when he suggests having sex with you?!

“Better close that mouth, Ford, you’ll catch flies,” Stan laughs with a grin. “C’mon, it’s not like what I said is so crazy-”

“Of _course_ it’s crazy! It’s _insane_ !” Ford cries, arms flying out wide. “We’re _twins_ , Stanley!”

“There’s a lotta people out there who are pretty into the ‘twin thing’ you know.”

“I don’t care about _other people_ , Stanley!” Ford tells him. “I care about _us_! Won’t this...I mean, surely this would change things?”

Stanley raises an eyebrow. “Is that what’s got you so upset? That we’ll change how we are?”

“Well, aside from the obvious incestual taboo, yes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stan waves a hand as if he could banish the taboo with the action alone. “That’s not as big a deal, right?”

Ford stares at him in shock. “How do you figure _that_?”

“Well, last I checked, neither of us is a chick. So unless there’s more sci-fi weirdness that changed whether or not you can have a baby, I don’t think it matters since we can’t knock each other up, you know?”

“I mean-that’s-” Ford sputters, and Stan laughs at him again.

“As for the other thing, it’s just sex, Ford, you know? Just letting off a little steam. It doesn’t have to be a big deal.” Stan tells him, idly studying his nails as he does so. He looks up to meet Ford’s eyes once more, “I _promise_. I’m not gonna freak out on ya. Like I said, just think of it as helping each other out, you know?”

Ford sputters, unable to know where to _begin_ after hearing all that, when Stan sits up and stretches his arms over his head with a grunt. “Anyway, I’m gonna head out and make us some grub. Take a shower and think things over. You know where to find me.”

Of course Ford does. That’s the crux of the whole issue! Ford scoffs at Stan’s playful wink and heads to the shower. He’s not going to think about it. The very suggestion is ludicrous! 

...How would it even work, anyway?

Ford muses to himself as he strips his clothes off. He supposes handjobs would be the sensible choice. They could touch each other while their eyes were closed, and could just imagine being with someone else. That way, at least, he could use denial as a shield against reality during the act itself. 

It was the aftermath that had him anxious.

Ford turns on the water and steps into the spray, gritting his teeth at the cold while he waits for the water to heat up. Could he really look his twin in the eye after knowing what they did together? After feeling Stan’s hand on him, after feeling Stan’s _cock_ in his own? 

...What would _that_ feel like?

Despite his twin’s teasing about his sex life (or, more accurately, the lack thereof), Ford _has_ had sex before. There were a few opportunities in college that presented themselves, and during his travels in the portal he’d run into several beings who were interested in experimenting, some humanoid and others decidedly _not_. So calling Ford anything close to virginal was laughable.

But what would it be like with _Stanley_?

Due to the close quarters in which they found themselves, Ford has witnessed his twin’s naked form several times. Stanley was a little...soft, around the middle, but his broad shoulders and thick arms hinted at the muscle that lay beneath. His legs were thinner, but well defined, the muscle rising to the fore there much in the way of his arms. If he were a woman, Ford thought as he shampooed his hair, his legs would be the kind women would kill for. All lean and taut, like a dancer’s.

As for his...well, his _assets_ , Ford supposes, feeling his face heat, Stanley didn’t have anything to be ashamed of either. His ass was firm and round, no doubt from all the exercise they got working on the Stan O’ War II and their adventures together. Nestled in grey curls, his thick, circumcised cock had hung limply, but for the first time Ford wondered what it would look like flush in passion.

Would it grow? Thicken? Lengthen? Would it redden with arousal?

Ford becomes suddenly aware of a low heat in his gut and looks down guiltily at his stiffening length. There was a part of him that was dismayed at the thought of him becoming aroused by his own twin, and there was a part of him that acknowledged Stan’s offer as being an open invitation for such thoughts.

Mostly, though, he was turned on.

What about Stan’s hands? Ford wondered as he wrapped his fist around his cock. They were roughened from a life of hard work but gentle, and he tried to imagine what it would feel like wrapped around him. There would be callouses, no doubt, the toughness of the skin belied by the softness of the grip. 

To begin with, anyway.

Stan was always in a teasing mood, after all. Ford could easily imagine him starting off with tortuously slow strokes, taking his time to trail a finger lightly over the sensitive head, down the shaft and over Ford’s balls. Bastard probably wouldn’t give him what he truly wanted until he begged for it.

“Please,” Ford whispers, testing the word out with a light puff of air as he strokes himself.

_Atta boy, Sixer_ , Stan would say, _that’s the magic word I was waiting for._

After that he would get down to business, forming a firm grip around the base of Ford’s cock while twisting up and down, slowly increasing the pace.

“Th-that’s it,” Ford pants, feeling too hot in the steamy shower. “Just like- _un!”_ He grunts, as he circles his thumb over the head of his dick, smearing the pre-cum there. 

Just a little more.

A little more of Stan’s eyes, hooded with pleasure and pleased at how easily his twin turns to putty in his hands. His sharp grin, revealing a hint of teeth and saturated in confidence. His strong muscles flex as he works, bulging and rippling before his eyes.

_That’s it, Ford. Come on, cum for me, sweetheart._

And with that last thought, Ford seizes and shudders as pleasure tears through him, his toes curling against the molded plastic of the shower. 

He blinks dumbly as he watches his mess rinse off and flow towards the drain. That was...that was-

His eyes fly open wide and he slaps his hands over them as if he could unsee what had transpired by doing so. That was so _embarrassing_ ! Jerking off to his twin in the shower only _minutes_ after their conversation outside? Was he really so morally weak?

Ford sighs and scratches absently at the side of his neck. Well...at least he had his answer for Stanley.

* * *

Of course, Stanley noticed how long the shower had taken.

“What, couldn’t wait for me before crankin’ it?”

At Ford’s answering flush, he cracks up, holding onto the side of the countertop to keep himself upright. “Seriously?!” He asks. “Sixer, you’re a laugh riot!”

Ford pouts at his eggs and sausage. “You said for me to think about it.”

“Yeah! And you sure did, didn’t you?” Stanley asks with a teasing smile, making Ford’s ears heat in addition to his cheeks, the blush climbing ever higher. “So, I’m guessing I already know the answer, but I wanna hear it from you. What did you decide?”

Ford folds his hands primly on the table. “After some deliberation I have decided your suggestion is amenable.”

Stanley guffaws. “Sixer! This isn’t a board meeting! Do you or do you not want to get laid? Yes or no?”

“...Yes.” Ford admits to his eggs and sausage. 

“Great!” Stanley says. “Lemme know when you’re ready to go.” 

Then he sits down and starts on his breakfast as though nothing life-changing had occurred. 

Ford stares at the top of his head in disbelief. That...that was _it_ ? No discussion about preferences or dislikes, where or when it was going to happen? Just ‘let me know when you’re ready to go’? What was _that_?

“Ford, I can hear you thinking over there.” Stan says, finally looking up from his breakfast. “This isn’t rocket science, Sixer. We’ll just go with the flow. Alright?”

“Clearly it’s not rocket science, Stanley. If it was, there would be _parameters_ involved! Rules! _Something_!”

Stanley sighs and rests his chin in his hand. “You really wanna talk all this out now?”

Ford purses his lips and nods. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just-”

“Sixer, hey, it’s ok,” Stanley says, sitting up and reaching across the table of their shared kitchenette. “If it makes you more comfortable, of course we can discuss things. But,” he warns, “if you start trying to schedule every sexual encounter within an inch of its life I’m gonna have to put my foot down.”

Ford huffs a soft laugh and reaches across the table to take Stanley’s waiting hand in one of his own. “I promise, it’ll be nothing so confining. I was just thinking…”

* * *

Ford figures it’s one of life’s sick jokes that, once he admitted his attraction towards his twin and made plans for the next time he awoke desperate for sex, he wouldn’t have any heated dreams for a while. 

The waiting was excruciating: part of him was anxious about starting this new journey and wanted to rip it off like a band aid, while the _other_ part of himself spent a ridiculous amount of time studying his brother, looking for hints at what he may be like in bed. Checking out his ass as he leaned over the side of the boat to retrieve fish hooked on a line, watching his dexterous hands as they created knots in rope. Ford almost swallowed his tongue when Stanley reeled back and landed a solid punch on the monster of the week, sending the ocean-dwelling creature on its back and flexing his arms with a triumphant grin.

Stanley would notice, of course, and throw cheeky winks Ford’s way when they locked eyes. “Hard to believe I had to talk you into it!” He’d say, getting up in Ford’s space. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one with strong willpower?” Stan would whisper playfully, only to pull back and laugh a second later at Ford’s affronted, cherry-red face. “You know, we _could_ always-”

“I’ll wait!” Ford would say, and dart off in a random direction, listening to Stanley’s catcalls and teasing as he retreated.

Ford couldn’t quite articulate it, but he sensed red flags when Stanley would suggest that they have relations without the excuse of ‘helping one another out’. There was a line there, he could feel it. And if it was crossed...well, he wasn’t sure what would happen. But he was certain it would be trouble.

Luckily for him, though, it was just a matter of time before he had a sexual dream. After a few more days of waiting, it finally came time for the bandaid to be ripped off.

* * *

Ford comes to in darkness. He feels weightless, as though he’s drifting in water. Suddenly, he feels hands on him. He can’t see them, but he can feel roughened skin pinching a sensitive nipple, grasping an asscheek. Ford sucks in a surprised breath, but feels no inclination to stop the ministrations. He kisses phantom lips that press against his own, and bucks into a hand circled around his cock. 

The hand has playful fingers that drape lightly over his cock, pulling up with increasing pressure as they reach the head, and then coming back down over his shaft to repeat the process. A finger presses against his perineum and he bucks up, attempting to increase the pressure against the tender area. It slides downward to his hole and lightly circles the rim with a teasing pressure. He thrusts back, encouraging the pressure, hoping the finger will enter him-

And wakes to the ship’s wooden ceiling, face flushed, muscles taut and rock hard. He lays there panting for a while, trying to orient himself after the shock of getting yanked out of such a pleasurable dream.

“Sixer?”

Ford rolls his head to the left and sees Stanley lying beside him, looking wide awake and intent. “Were you-are you… Do you want-?”

Ford swallows hard in the darkness. “Stanley,” he pleads, reaching out to cup his twin’s face in his hand and pulls gently.

Stanley goes immediately, sealing his lips over Ford’s as though they’d done this a thousand times. He licks at Ford’s lower lip and nibbles on it gently, pulling it away playfully before letting it go and sealing their lips together once more. Ford surges up into him desperately, grabbing a shoulder and cupping the back of his head to keep him in place. He opens his mouth to his twin and Stanley delves in eagerly, licking along his teeth and tickling the roof of his mouth.

Their tongues slide against each other as they taste one another, battling it out to see who would take the lead. Stanley had a good head start, but Ford was not so easily deterred. He drags his hand from Stanley’s shoulder to his chest, finding a firm nub and giving it a little squeeze over Stanley’s ever-present, white tank top. At Stanley’s resulting gasp, he pulls his head down farther, taking the opportunity to steal the breath from his twin’s lungs.

Stanley groans and grinds his pelvis down against Ford’s. Ford gasps and immediately loses what footing he’d gained, as Stan once again dominates his mouth. It matters little, though, as Stan soon breaks their liplock and focuses on Ford’s neck instead. He alternates between peppering it with sloppy kisses and sucking at the skin, and Ford finds himself responding with a moan and throwing his leg over Stanley’s hips to buck up, unimpeded, against his hardness.

“What do you want?” Stanley asks, before taking more of Ford’s skin in between his teeth and sucking hard. He laves a tongue over the mark and continues, “I’ll give you anything. Just name it.”

Ford doesn’t have to think. “I want you inside me,” he pants. “Please!”

“Fuck, yes,” Stanley replies, bending down to savage Ford’s mouth. “Gonna give it to you real good, Sixer. Be right back.”

He lifts himself up and off of Ford, who groans in frustration and tries to keep him in place with the leg around his hips. Stanley chuckles and kisses Ford between the eyes. “Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiasm, but if I’m gonna give you what you want I’m going to need lube.”

Ford bites his swollen lower lip in self consciousness before lowering his leg to the bed. Stan gives it a couple of genial pats before leaning over to rummage in the side table next to the bed. He returns in short order and gives Ford another searing kiss. 

“There, now, was that so bad?” He teases.

“The worst,” Ford replies, wrapping his arms around Stanley’s neck to pull him in closer. “Need you.”

“You got me, Sixer,” Stanley breathes, punctuating the sentiment with a sweet kiss. He brings up a hand to take one of Ford’s arms and brings it down and away, guiding it to the bulge in Ford’s boxers. “Touch yourself,” he commands.

Ford immediately begins palming himself through his boxers, and Stan bites his lip on a smile. “It might help things along if you take off your boxers, beautiful.”

He’s sure his blush could be seen in the dark, his face feels so hot. Stan thought he was...beautiful?

Ford gulps and slides his boxers off, under the watchful eye of his twin. “There you are.” Stanley says, breathless. He crawls up to Ford and gives him a soft kiss. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Stanley leans back and squirts some lube in his hand, rubbing his fingers and thumb together to warm it up a little. “Spread your legs,” he says, getting down on his stomach on the bed. “Wanna see that cute little pucker of yours.”

“Stanley!” Ford groans, embarrassed, but he does as asked. 

His twin takes Ford’s cock in his hand and gives it a few experimental pumps. “Nngh!” Ford grunts in surprise, and then gasps as he feels a slick finger press against his skin. 

“Good?” Stanley asks, stroking his length with a confident smirk.

“Yes,” Ford whines, and the smirk turns into a smile. 

“Perfect,” Stan says, kissing Ford’s thigh as his finger moves down and begins circling his hole.

“Mmnh,” Ford moans, canting his hips down to signal to Stanley what he wants. “Stanley- Please!”

“So impatient,” Stan teases and presses the digit in. 

Ford hums in pleasure and smiles. 

“Like that, do ya?” 

“Yes. Please, mo-AH!” Ford cries, as Stanley’s questing finger stumbles upon his prostate.

“ _There_ it is!” 

Stanley massages the spot relentlessly, and Ford rocks back and forth, fucking himself on Stanley’s finger. “Need more. Stanley-”

“I got you, Ford.”

Stanley pulls his finger out and presses two back in, slowly. Ford sighs in pleasure at the stretch, but still feels slightly empty, in need of a burning stretch and the feeling of fullness.

“Stanley. Please, it’s not enough. I want _you_.” Ford begs, impatiently writhing on Stanley’s fingers.

“Yeah. I- Yeah, let’s do it,” Stanley says roughly, and Ford feels some pride at the gravel in his voice. “Here, lay on your side. I wanna spoon ya.”

Ford waits for him to remove his fingers and rolls eagerly onto his side, grinning at the ‘pop’ of the lube cap as Stanley slicks himself up. Then he feels his twin roll over and an arm comes around him, pulling him back by the chest. Ford goes and presses up fully against Stanley behind him, gasping at the feeling of his twin’s thick cock pressing between his cheeks.

“Ready?” Stanley pants. Ford lifts up a bent leg in answer and Stanley shuffles around a bit, until Ford feels pressure at his entrance. The head of Stanley’s dick pushes forward and Ford groans as he’s opened up by the fat head, enjoying the burning feeling as the rest of Stanley’s thick length slides home inside of him.

“Fuck! Ford. So good,” Stanley grunts, grabbing Ford’s hip with a strong grip. “You feel _amazing_.”

“So...so do you,” Ford pants, taking his time to adjust to the thick cock splitting him open.

Then Stanley begins to move.

Ford gasps and clutches at the hand on his hip as his brother rocks slowly, helping Ford adjust. He starts to rock back to meet his twin’s shallow thrusts, urging Stanley deeper. Stanley gives his hip a squeeze and starts to thrust, fucking his brother softly and sweetly.

For a time, there’s just the sound of the ocean waves and the erotic sound of skin slapping against skin as they move together, Ford moaning and Stanley huffing hot puffs of air against the shell of Ford’s ear. Ford can feel the hard, hot body behind him as the muscles work, feel every intake of air flowing into his brother’s lungs, and the intimacy of it is practically mind blowing.

“Deeper,” Ford requests in a gasp, and Stanley lifts his leg up higher, allowing himself to plunge deeply into his twin, causing Ford to moan in pleasure. 

“Like that Ford? Like how I’m fucking you?” Stanley asks and Ford groans out an affirmative. It figures that talkative Stanley would be so in the bedroom, but Ford was surprised at how much he liked it. “Knew you’d be a good lay, _fuck_. Got that round ass I just wanna sink my teeth into,” he growls as he fucks up into his twin, biting at Ford’s neck when he keens.

“Wanna see you cum, Ford. Wanna see you lose control,” Stanley says, as he adjusts the angle of his hips. He tries a few different positions and finally Ford sees stars. His twin starts attacking the spot mercilessly, pistoning his hips and driving hard into Ford. “That’s it, baby. That’s it!” He puffs, grasping his brother tight around the chest and fucking up into him in earnest, chasing his pleasure. 

“Sta-uh! Stan-Stanleyyy,” Ford whines, seeing stars every time his abused prostate was hit.

“Bet you can come without me touching you, just from this,” Stanley gasps, the comment spurring him on as he pounded into his twin. “C’mon, Ford, cum for me.” He begs, biting at the shell of Ford’s ear and pinching a nipple.

The request, phrased so closely to his fantasy, spurs Ford on and he finds himself wanting to do as Stanley asks. He grabs at the back of Stanley’s head, fisting into the hair there. “Then fuck me like you mean it!” He growls, and his twin answers with a roar. He sinks his teeth into Ford’s shoulder and lifts Ford’s leg up higher, fucking himself even deeper into his twin.

Ford can feel the pleasure mounting along with the desperate thrusting of Stanley’s hips, climbing higher and higher until he feels himself on the precipice, just needing one extra thing to tip him over into ecstasy. 

Stanley hikes his leg up just a bit higher, thrusts just a bit deeper and Ford finally falls.

He cums, shuddering and gasping his pleasure. A few more desperate thrusts later and he feels heat inside of him, his brother’s dick pulsing as it fills him up. Ford moans at the feeling, and brings his hand up to interlace his fingers with Stanley.

They lay there for a while, breathing harshly and gripping each other tightly. Ford can feel Stanley's fast breaths graze his neck, his muscles relax into satiation, and the warmth and security of his large hand on his waist.

“So,” Stanley husks, startling Ford from his reverie. “Did that help?”

Ford laughs loudly, setting off Stan behind him, who squeezes his hip in good humor. Ford turns his head and rolls over so he can face his twin. “Yeah,” he says, slapping a hand lightly on his brother’s cheek and feeling him giggle. “I’d say you helped quite a bit.”

Stanley grins and they lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow. Ford slides his hand up into Stanley’s hair and scratches lightly at the scalp, causing his brother to hum in contentment and close his eyes in pleasure at the feeling. Ford grins, his heart lightening at the response. Stanley looks so cute, happy and sated.

With that thought, he discovers he’s crossed the forbidden, unnameable line. The one where there was no coming back from. 

But he notes that laying here, cuddling with this twin who is looking at him with such soft eyes, the line doesn’t seem as treacherous as it had before.

“Stanley,” Ford whispers, bringing his hand back down to cup his twin’s cheek once more. “I think…” He takes a deep breath. “I think I want more than just ‘help’.”

Stanley smiles, slow and sweet, like molasses. “Me too, Sixer.” He says, taking Ford’s hand off his cheek with one of his own and kissing the fingertips, before pressing it against his chest. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Later,” Ford decides, snuggling closer to his twin and tucking his head under his chin. “Right now I just want this.”


End file.
